Fandaria
Fandaria is the kingdom of peace, justice, equality, and freedom. It lies on northern Ultramar, north of the Blood Valley along the west coast of the continent. Its land consists of desert badlands in the west, great forests to the east with mountains and plains in between. It is a beautiful country with bountiful resources and forgotten ruins from an age long past. Fandaria boasts great civil liberties for its people and promises wealth and prosperity. Because its lands are diverse so are its people, Fandaria has all kinds of humanoid races inhabiting the land and they all come together for the greater good of the kingdom. The people of Fandaria are a unified whole and very loyal to each other, especially with ideals like racial equality, gender equality, freedom, and justice for all. To most other countries Fandaria is a strange country that accepts vagabonds and outcasts to be its citizens but Fandaria feels like a country that is far advanced for its time, at least ethically. Fandaria has an excess of adventurers due to the freedom and privilige that comes with risking your life for money in Fandaria. Adventurers are looked upon with envy and respect, most fashion trends in Fandaria stem from its adventurers. While Fandaria does not discriminate based on gender for civil rights it still tends to objectifiy females and their forms. Most clothes for females in Fandaria are revealing and tight fitting, this may be due to the influence of blood elves to the south that have moved to Fandaria and set a trend. Settlements *Kaylaris- Capitol of Fandaria *Yarlford - Large fishing town located north of Sleeping lake, known for its tough citizens. *Lingmell - Forest town and source of most lumber in Fandaria, said to have strongmen that can fell a tree in one hit. *Lunaris- Large city in the valley of two mountain ranges and last stop before entering the burned badlands. A temple dedicated to Ola is here. *Littlerock- An oasis town located right by a gold mine. *Darkwell - Coastal city that is the main source of trading in Fandaria. *Squall's End - A large city that prizes itself on its culture and fashion. *Caelkirk - A mining town located deep within the Twisting Desert, said to have the most beautiful girls in all Fandaria. *Arkala - A mountain fortress town that has befriended many mountain races including Harpies. Said to be one of the most interesting places to visit in Fandaria. *Zara Oasis - A town in the Decaying Expanse has numerous immigrants from Sekta-set. It is an Egyptian like town. History Geography Fandaria is in a temperate region bordered by mountain ranges and large areas of desert badlands. The inner regions of Fandaria are teeming with large dense pine forests and large lakes. It has all four seasons consiting of mild winters, hot dry summers, wonderful cool springs, and chilly falls. Fandaria sometimes suffers from long periods of drought so many settlements are located in the higher mountain regions where snow melt stays until early summer. Military Fandaria's armies consits of several divisions of armored cavalry knights, several divisions of footmen, and several hundred special troops. They are all lead by General Stormraven, a beautiful female paladin of Solus and the order of light. Under her guidance the soldiers of Fandaria are next to unbeatable but they are sorely lacking in technological advancements like firearms or magitek. A typical Fandarian knight wears full plate mail and weilds a longsword and large steel shield. Female knights tend to wear more revealing oversexualized armor but is still protective. Overall the total number of troops Fandaria has is around 110,000 troops. The Fandaria Navy is currently led by Admiral Reading 'Hunter' Gabranth. Government & Law Fandaria's government consists of two main political parties, a senate of educated officials that run one of 13 regions in Fandaria, and three elected officials that dictate overall policy in Fandaria. The three elected officials are a Chancellor, a High Magister, and High Chancellor. The Chancellor is a representative of the people and is in charge of the mundane concerns of the people. The High Magister is in charge of all arcane aspects of the kingdom, this official can be either a divine caster or a arcane one. The High Chancellor is in charge of policies concerning the use of armies and the kingdoms standings with other countries. In essence the Fandaria government is a Republic.